


A puerta cerrada

by Nessy_Dekker



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessy_Dekker/pseuds/Nessy_Dekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David y Chicha son buenos amigos, es normal que uno se quede a dormir en la casa del otro, pero quizás no es tan normal lo que sucede a puerta cerrada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A puerta cerrada

**Author's Note:**

> Javier Hernandez (Chicharito) es un jugador mexicano de futbol que juega en la posición de centro delantero en el Manchester United. David de Gea es un portero español nacido en Madrid que milita también en el equipo inglés Manchester United. Chimol es la forma en que le dicen de cariño a la hermana de Javier, Ana Silvia; su perrita, Darcy, en realidad no existe (según tengo entendido si tienen una mascota pero con otro nombre) es sólo una invención mía. “Cari”, no lo sé, he visto que a veces lo usan mucho algunos españoles y pues lo puse ¿no es lógico? Y nada, yo sé lo gay que suena por eso lo uso. Soy una mierda escribiendo expresiones en “español de España”, así que se hace lo que se puede.

            Capítulo único

 

Evans, el joven defensa inglés, había sido burlado una vez más por el ariete mexicano del Manchester United, ya habían sido tres veces las que el delantero lo había hecho quedar mal con sus movimientos dentro del área, era desesperante para Johnny que el mexicano se moviera de esa forma, pero se contentaba cuando se daba cuenta que ni Vida lograba pararlo dentro del área. _El Chicharito_ se había desecho de la defensa red devil, quedaba sólo el portero español que lo miró con determinación en los pocos segundos que duró la jugada; _«no te dejaré anotar»_ , parecía que decía el español, pero no era algo que intimidara a _Chicha_ , en realidad la forma en la que lo miraba su compañero de equipo sólo aumentaban sus ganas por meter el balón dentro de su portería. Era excitante.

La red se movió con soltura cuando el balón llegó al fondo de la portería mientras _el Chicharito_ se alzaba al aire para festejar el tanto marcado. En el suelo, David de Gea, el portero titular del Manchester United, se lamentaba su falla aunque sonreía mientras se incorporaba. Y el entrenamiento llegaba a su fin.

—Emily quiere que vayamos a cenar hoy algo de comida hindú—dijo Cleverley, centrocampista inglés, a Evans cuando caminaban a las duchas.

—Has ahora lo que quiere y arrepiéntete en el matrimonio—canturreó Evra cuando pasaba a su lado.

—¿Experiencia?—inquirió Anderson con cierta picardía.

Las risas estallaron.

—¿Qué me dices tú?—preguntó De Gea al mexicano, quien caminaba a su lado—¿Cuándo viene Lety?

—No creo que pronto, está ocupada—contestó Javier Hernández con algo de pesadez en sus palabras—¿Y Edurne?

—Con la promoción del disco.

—Ah…

—¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?—preguntó el arquero madrileño en español. A David le gustaba que sólo ellos hablaran español, bueno Valencia también lo hacía pero siempre fingía no escuchar sus conversaciones y se apartaba cuando comenzaban a tener cierto tipo de charlas, así que nadie entendía lo que él y Javier hablaban. Los demás jugadores ya se habían adelantado, algunos pocos más quedaban detrás de ambos jugadores hispanohablantes, así que la conversación entre ellos volvía a ser privada como antes.

—Sabes perfectamente que si—contestó Javier Hernández con una sonrisa que se curvaba hacia su mejilla izquierda.

—Podemos bañarnos allá—dijo el chico español encogiendo sus hombros.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi gatito tímido?—preguntó _el Chicharito_ con algo de burla.

—Joder Chicha, no digas esas cosas—dijo David mientras estiraba sus brazos para empujar a Javier, quien sólo reía, casi enseguida el español desvió su mirada de la del otro jugador.

—Lo siento, es sólo que eso fue muy…muy atrevido.

—Vale si lo dices así suena como si fuera una puta o algo así…

—¡Ey! Yo nunca dije eso.—Javier frenó el andar del portero español y lo forzó a quedarse frente a él—Sólo que tú eres tímido la mayoría de las veces, sólo eso.

—Vale lo siento cari, me comporto como un criajo.

—No te preocupes, igual eres lindo.

—¡Joder!—mascullo el español sin resignarse a lo dicho por el mexicano.

—Deja de hacer eso, si entienden lo que significa eso.

Y De Gea resopló. No le gustaba sentir que se comportaba como un crío y mucho menos como una quinceañera enamorada, detestaba eso.

Ambos jugadores caminaban detrás de los demás miembros del equipo, sólo Giggs se había quedado atrás para charlar con el nuevo Director Técnico del equipo y su grupo de entrenadores.

—¿Se van?—preguntó Wayne Rooney, el jugador inglés, cuando se percató de que sus amigos estaban recogiendo sus cosas y que no pensaban ducharse ahí.

—Mi mamá me ha dicho que lo invite a comer—contestó el mexicano también en inglés.

—Pues a ver qué día nos invitas a nosotros—dijo Büttner desde un rincón.

—Su mamá cocina delicioso, aunque la comida es muy picante—añadió Cleverley sentándose en un banquillo para deshacerse de sus tacos.

—Pero sólo invita al español—dijo Welbeck cuando se dirigía a las duchas.

—¿De qué privilegios goza?—preguntó Patrice Evra cuando toma su toalla.

—Mi familia lo adora, ¿qué puedo decir?—responde Javier tomando sus cosas y notó que David se a avergonzado un poco—. Nos vemos mañana…luego los invito a comer.

Quizás el español hubiera preferido mantener la vista en algún punto del suelo, así habría podido evitar ver las expresiones de sus compañeros, esas miradas cómplices que compartían las personas cuando intercambiaban información preciada y morbosa. Había olvidado lo cotillas que podían llegar a ser los jugadores del Manchester United, sólo le extrañaba que no dijeran que Javier era su novio, quizás cuando tuvieran más confianza lo harían.

—Chico, recuerda que tienes que regresar más tarde—dijo el entrenador de porteros cuando casualmente se encontró con el arquero español cuando salía junto con el delantero mexicano del complejo de entrenamiento.

—Eh…claro—respondió con una sonrisa retomando el paso.

—¿Pensabas que hoy sería la excepción?—preguntó Javier divertido por el reaccionar de su amigo.

—Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que hacer una doble sesión de entrenamiento.

—Porque necesitas mejorar físicamente, todos tenemos que hacerlo cuando llegamos a la Premier.

—Ya, pues cari ¿qué te digo? Que le den a la premier.

—¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando te portas como un niño.

En el estacionamiento, los lujosos autos de los jugadores se acomodaban perfectamente en lugares preestablecidos por ellos mismos, aunque jamás lo admitirían pues era obvio que los pesos pesados del vestidor tenían los mejores lugares, había una buena iluminación por las mañanas y las noches y muy pocas columnas que obstaculizaran la visión. Los autos de David y Javier estaban estacionados uno al lado del otro, como casi siempre desde que el arquero madrileño había recalado en el conjunto rojo.

Los movimientos de los jugadores parecían sincronizados, sacar la llave y abrir el coche, girar el rostro para ver al otro y luego entrar para arrancar el auto. Simples, lentos y concisos movimientos automáticos. Luego un par de sonrisas al cruzarse por las calles de Manchester hasta llegar a su destino.

La casa de los Hernández no era una enorme mansión, si era una casa grande pero David sabía que a los padres de su amigo no les agradaban los excesos y una mansión calificaba como tal para ellos. Dejó el automóvil estacionado donde siempre solía dejarlo, en el espacio que había entre el coche de Javier y el de su hermana, rápidamente un pequeño Pomerania dorado salió corriendo a su encuentro, era Darcy, la pequeña mascota de la _Chimol_.

—Ey mira que monada—dijo el español sosteniendo a la perrita en el aire.

—¿Dónde está la cachorrita más mimada del mundo?—dijo Javier acariciando la cabeza de Darcy—Ay, ay, ay, que hermosa.

A David le encanta ir a la casa de su amigo, le fascina jugar con Darcy porque desde que ella llegó a sus vidas ya no era él quien toma toda la atención en esa casa y eso le hace sentir menos incómodo, no porque la familia de Javier fuera molesta, sino porque se sentía muy cohibido cuando comienzan a atenderle a él.

—David, cariño—dijo Silvia, la madre de Javier, apenas lo vio entrar por la puerta y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo—, ¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó la mujer y tras recibir una respuesta positiva se giró a saludar a su preciado hijo, quien rápidamente pasó a segundo plano—Siéntate cariño, la comida ya casi está lista.

—Preferiría dejar mis cosas primero, si no le molesta.—La sonrisa que recibió David ante esa petición fue sólo una sonrisa, un permiso mudo que de ante mano sabía que poseía.

—Javi, le dices a tu hermana que me ayude a poner la mesa ¿por favor?

Y su hijo obedeció, caminó detrás de su amigo español y mientras él avanzaba por el pasillo tras subir las escaleras, Javier se dio el tiempo de golpear la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor, quien no tardó en salir. Ya sabía cuál es la orden que su hermano pronunciaría, lo supo desde que la voz de David se escuchó en la estancia, a final de cuentas siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero tampoco era que le molestaba.

—¡Lavaras los trastes hermanito!—dijo Ana cuando bajaba las escaleras—¡sólo!—afirmó con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Sí, ella sabía, siempre lo había hecho.

Javier cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de él buscando al cancerbero español con la mirada, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con el celular en la mano, probablemente avisando a sus padres que no llegaría a dormir ese día. El mexicano gustaba de momentos como esos en los que podía observar a David sin preocuparse, viendo como su cejas casi colisionaban en el centro de su frente y sus labios se presionaban ligeramente el uno contra el otro con cierta frustración y sus hombros echados al frente, más prominentes que cuando recién había llegado a Inglaterra. Le gustaba además observar como los bellos de su barba se veían más rubios con los rayos de sol que lograban entrar por la ventana y como sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad mucho más parecida a la miel que al color verde.

—Cinco minutos y la _Chimol_ viene—dijo Javier acercándose a David—¿sabes? Tengo todo el día queriendo darte un beso.

David humedeció su labio inferior al tiempo que elevaba su mirada y dejaba el celular a un lado, de inmediato la cercanía entre ambos se hizo más corta y la gravedad hizo de las suyas jalando el cuerpo del portero hacia la cama quedando el mexicano sobre él. Besarlo era la gloria, un placer que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y que le hacía perder la consciencia, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué hora era, podría incluso olvidar su propio nombre. Era perfecto.

El horrible _«toc, toc»_ en la puerta era siempre su peor enemigo, ese estúpido ruido que hacía que Javier se incorporara y dejara de besarlo, ese ruido infernal que le recordaba donde estaba y quien era él, era un susurró molesto que viajaba hasta sus oídos canturreando una cruel verdad. Se suponía que su novia era Edurne y que Javier era sólo un buen amigo.

¿En qué momento las cosas cambiaron? ¿Cuándo dejó _Chicha_ de ser sólo un compañero de equipo que le ayudaba a adaptarse a Inglaterra? Quizás fue aquella vez que segados por un festejo, entre la algarabía de haber tenido sus primeras grandes atajadas, sus miradas se habían cruzado por un tiempo más largo que lo usual, entonces David bajó la mirada y soltó una risita nerviosa; o tal vez fue cuando         _Chicha_ se sentó a su lado para compartir el silencio con él luego de que Sir Alex Ferguson, el entrenador del club, le dijera que no sería titular tampoco en ese partido; en realidad no tenía ni idea de cuando fue que Javier se convirtió en su máximo apoyo, en su amigo y luego en el dueño de sus pensamientos, porque claro que pensaba en él todo el tiempo.

El día que se besaron por primera vez estaba lloviendo fuertemente, estaban en la casa de David, sus padres estaban en la planta baja viendo un programa de televisión; los futbolistas jugaban una partida de cartas porque la tormenta eléctrica les impedía utilizar la consola de videojuegos, David había ganado por segunda vez consecutiva y la felicidad por vencer a su adversario se resumía en una flamante sonrisa. De pronto Javier se incorporó un poco y se acercó a su rostro, el español no reaccionó y se vio presionando sus labios contra los del mexicano en un contacto que apenas duró unos segundos, luego Javier volvió a buscarlo y degustó de mejor forma los labios madrileños que tenía frente a él.

—Lo siento…—Había susurrado _el Chicharito_ contra los labios de De Gea sin despegarse por completo—No pude evitarlo.

No podía, lo había intentado, pero cada vez que miraba al arquero su vista se dirigía a sus labios y el deseo de disfrutarlos se hacía cada vez más intenso. No quería pensar en su novia.

—Yo…joder, no sé.

Eso era mejor que cualquier respuesta porque no había rechazo por ninguna parte.

Y quizás los días siguientes fueron incómodos, pero en algún momento los besos y las caricias se volvieron comunes y poco después las demostraciones de cariño en forma verbal, frente a los demás sólo eran los mejores amigos y sus novias también lo pensaban así. A veces, Javier se sentía la persona más terrible del mundo por hacerle eso a Lety, pero tampoco encontraba la forma de terminar su relación sin lastimarla, además aunque lo hiciera lo suyo con David nunca saldría a la luz, quizás su relación con Lety sólo sería para cubrir apariencias pero también la quería, y David también quería a Edurne. Eran malas personas, ambos lo sabían, pero no encontraron otra forma de hacer las cosas.

—Que bajen ya a comer—dijo Ana desde el pasillo.

—Ya vamos—contestó Javier acomodándose la ropa que se le había desarreglado un poco.

David le imitó y abandonaron la habitación.

 

 

 

Doble sesión de entrenamiento, una por las mañanas y otra por las tardes, pero ¿para qué dos sesiones? David no lo entendía muy bien ¿para qué volver? ¿Bañarse dos veces al día? Con una vez era suficiente, además más tarde volvería a sudar. Sin duda alguna le jodía tener que regresar a Carrington.

—No es tu primera temporada—dijo Javier cuando ambos subieron a su auto.

—Lo sé cari, pero vamos ¿es que no puedo quedarme un día contigo acostado en la cama sin hacer nada más?—inquirió el español con un dejo de reproche, no a Javier, pero sí a las circunstancias.

—Okay creo que la segunda sesión de entrenamiento acaba de perder todo sentido para mí—dijo Javier en un tono sumamente teatral.

—Serás gilipollas—masculló el español sin atisbos de resentimiento.

—¿Eso es “estoy loco por ti” en España?

—Dios…

Javier sonrió, le gustaba desequilibrar ligeramente a su chico, entonces el semáforo se puso en verde y avanzó el coche, mientras David miraba por la ventanilla. El entrenamiento había terminado hacía una hora y ellos estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Javier.

—Aún podemos pasar toda la noche en la cama—dijo el mexicano cuando aparcó su automóvil.

El arquero madrileño no dijo nada, era un poco tímido y a veces se cortaba mucho con los comentarios de Javier.

Cuando entraron a la casa encontraron sobre la mesita de centro de la sala una nota de la madre de Javier; sus padres habían salido a comprar la despensa y su hermana a esa hora se encontraba en la universidad, ambos futbolistas sabían que pasaría a continuación.

—Eh Darcy, quédate afuera pequeña—dijo _el Chicharito_ antes de cerrar la puerta del patio para que la perrita se quedara ahí.

De Gea estaba al final del pasillo esperando por el mexicano, su figura estirada ya no era tan escuálida como el año anterior, sus músculos se habían fortalecido y su pecho había crecido, pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo muchacho tímido y noble del primer día; _el Chicharito_ en cambio era más bajo, un poco fornido pero no lo suficiente intimidante, él seguía siendo el mismo chico extrovertido y amable del primer día, pero David aprendió que había mucho más que eso, lo entendió mucho antes de conocer lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser. Lo apasionados que ambos eran.

Los pasos lentos y la mirada fija de Javier vaticinaban algo que ambos conocían, que ansiaban ya y que aún no les asombraba cuando cada uno en su propia habitación meditaba, a regañadientes, sobre lo que ocurría entre ambos. No lo podían evitar, no querían hacerlo en realidad. Sus miradas unidas eran la guía que mandaba a sus labios unirse y a sus manos reconocer el terreno del otro, así, presionados contra la pared, buscaban absorber con todos sus sentidos ese placer eclipsante. Besarse en plena sala no era algo sensato, más bien peligroso si recordaban la última vez que lo habían hecho, por eso subieron a la habitación de Javier a trompicones, separándose sólo para no terminar rodando escaleras abajo.

 

La habitación de Javier era la más fría de la casa puesto que el sol no llegaba con facilidad a ella, por eso el delantero sintió un escalofrío cuando David le despojó de su playera, aún seguían parados en medio de la habitación cuando eso sucedió y antes de que las cosas siguieran avanzado el mexicano decidió apartarse y cerrar la puerta de su habitación con seguro, sus padres no tardaban mucho en comprar la despensa y podrían atraparlos, algo que casi ocurrió dos semanas atrás.

—Ey, la música—dijo el arquero mientras se deshacía de su calzado.

Entonces una melodía suave llenó la habitación, nadie debería oírlos porque los descubrirían y todo se iría a la mierda, no porque sus padres se opusieran, Javier estaba seguro que sus padres le apoyarían si lo supieran pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían al saber que había estado engañando a Lety todo ese tiempo. No lo habían educado así. Pero no era algo que él quisiera, quizás era un poco cobarde, pero sabía que nunca podría tener algo serio y público con David.

 _«No es sólo tu carrera Javier, quizás tu no llegues a ser un gran crack, ambos lo sabemos, pero De Gea puede ser el mejor del mundo ¿le arruinarás eso?»,_ le había dicho su agente cuando tocó el tema, primero con él que con alguien más porque los había descubierto en una posición comprometedora y además porque no se sentía listo para decirlo a su familia.

Pero _Chimol_ sabía, estaba seguro.

Ni Lety ni Edurne sabrían que sus parejas estaban liados, ni que no eran amadas, sólo queridas, pero ninguno quería romperles el corazón. Sin embargo, Javier sabía que tarde o temprano Lety se iría de su lado por voluntad propia, ella no era estúpida y claro que notaba que cada vez era más distante con ella. Todo era complicado.

—Tierra llamado a Chicha.—Se había quedado parado frente al estante durante un par de minutos con la vista fija en el suelo mientras sus pensamientos corrían—¿No tienes a nadie que besar o algo?

David estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con el torso desnudo, sobre el piso yacía su playera junto con sus zapatos y calcetines, llevaba ya el pantalón desabrochado y se alcanzaba a ver el elástico blanco del bóxer y un poco de la tela gris de éste. Javier pasó un poco de saliva, pues de pronto era demasiada en su boca, y luego sus labio formaron una sonrisa; sus pasos cortos y lentos le llevaron hasta la cama donde ya lo esperaban las manos del español para asirlo y tumbarlo sobre él. Mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban sus manos buscaban explorar la piel de su amante, un terreno que se sabían de memoria pero que no dejaba de ser fascinante a cada roce, entonces Javier se incorporó y se deshizo de su playera mientras que el arquero buscaba una mejor posición sobre la cama abriendo las piernas para que el delantero se situara entre ellas.

Cuando _el Chicharito_ se adentró de nuevo entre las largas piernas del arquero su torso dio de lleno contra la piel del jugador madrileño, dándole un ligero cosquilleo en la base de la pelvis. Y a ese le siguieron otro. Buscó rápidamente los labios españoles que tanto adoraba, el manjar más delicioso que hubiera probado en su vida, uno que no se cansaba de saborear, luego bajó por su cuello mientras sus manos se deshacían del resto de sus ropas, aunque la ropa interior seguía en su lugar. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían hecho el amor? Hacía ya dos semanas, en realidad no era tanto tiempo, en alguna ocasión habían durado un mes y en vacaciones tampoco es que pudieran tener mucha acción, no obstante, el mexicano se sentía ansioso. Quería tenerlo ya.

Sus miembros se frotaban en un vaivén mientras se liberaba una batalla dentro de sus bocas, aunque parecía que no habría más vencedor que sus pulmones cuando clamaban por más aire, en algún momento la boca de Javier dejó la de David y comenzó a bajar sobre su cuerpo apenas rozando la blanca piel del español, finalmente paró sobre la erección del arquero, dio una fuerte exhalación y pasó su lengua sobre la tela del calzoncillo que aún mantenía prisionero al miembro endurecido.

Y David se encajó las uñas en su propias manos cuando presionó las sabanas para evitar soltar una exclamación de placer, quería más de eso así que impulsó su pelvis para que chocara contra los labios del delantero mexicano quien de inmediato entendió el mensaje. Mientras, una de las manos del portero se dirigió a los glúteos del delantero para acariciarles y a veces presionarles, luego se introdujo en el bóxer y comenzó a acariciar el espacio entre ambos glúteos rozando alguna vez el ano, en tanto que Javier se había deshecho ya del molesto bóxer del español y se dedicaba solamente a mimar la cabeza del miembro de su amante.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti—gruñó David aguantando los espasmos cada vez más frecuentes provocados por la juguetona lengua del delantero.

—¿Y qué esperas?

El español entendió la señal de inmediato y con agilidad se deshizo de la última prenda del mexicano, luego estiró su mano hasta el buró más cercano y extrajo un pequeño frasco con lubricante con el que cubrió sus dedos y llegó hasta los glúteos de su amante. Javier contrajo sus músculos cuando el primer dedo se introdujo en él, la sensación del gel frio era incomoda aunque de alguna forma placentera. No era la primera vez que David era el activo, pero a Javier siempre le costaba acostumbrarse a esas intromisiones por lo que prefería dejar eso para David.

La boca del mexicano seguía guardando la erección del portero español, mientras éste deslizaba sus dedos tocando las paredes de la cavidad de Javier para luego removerlos o girarlos para buscar la expansión de la entrada.

—Ahhh—exclamó Javier mientras comenzaba el coro de Bohemia rapsody.

El miembro del arquero se había escapado de la boca de _Chica_ y cuando quiso seguir mimándole, David lo tomó del mentón y lo guió hasta su boca para besarlo. Los dedos largos y delgados del español habían abandonado al delantero, quien resintió su ausencia y trató de compensar esa necesidad con el placer que le significaba tener tan cerca el miembro del otro futbolista. Era un choque de piezas palpitantes que comenzaban ya a despedir líquido pre seminal.

Con mucha falibilidad, De Gea guió _al Chicharito_ bajo su cuerpo y se posicionó entre sus piernas, todavía mantenía sus dígitos dentro del jugador, tres dedos que simulaban embestidas y en ocasiones se espaciaban entre sí.

—Ya—dijo el mexicano entre dientes.

David comprendió la urgencia en su tono de voz.

De nuevo buscó los labios contrarios y mientras sus lenguas buscaban fundirse en una guerra nuevamente, el miembro del arquero se posicionó en la entrada, iba cubierto de lubricante y liquido pre seminal, un poco de presión que provocó una mueca de dolor en Javier y preocupación en David, pero no era demasiado el dolor, fácilmente podrían continuar. Empujar y estar dentro, aprisionado y rodeado de calor, David no podría soportar mucho tiempo estático, _necesitaba_ moverse, pero el artillero mexicano lo hizo primero. Sus pelvis se movían con un ritmo acelerado, sincronizadas en un vaivén delirante. Más cerca, más de ellos, más del uno al otro.

Javier cerró sus ojos, no podía mantenerlos abiertos, no cuando sentía que todo a su alrededor se evaporaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Deja…déjame subir las piernas—pidió Javier aferrado a los muslos de David.

Entonces las piernas del futbolista latino quedaron sobre los hombros del portero, quien aprovechó para acomodarse sobre sus rodillas. Así las embestidas eran más profundas, una, dos y luego el miembro de David abandonaba completamente el interior de _Chicha_ , pero no por mucho tiempo. Una vez más era penetrado.

—Más—pidió el mexicano ahogando un gemido con el presionar de su mandíbula.

—Me encantas—dijo David con voz ronca, sumamente sensual además.

Javier decidió atender entonces a su miembro, muy abandonado hasta ese momento.

Doble placer, además a De Gea le daba morbo verlo masturbarse.

Una nueva estocada profunda que tocó un punto extremadamente sensible y Javier arqueó su espalda, una holeada de placer le volvió a recorrer tras la segunda embestida, luego el placer se combinaba, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para seguir rodeando su miembro con su mano.

David  se mordía el labio, sentía que estallaría entre la presión del interior de _Chicha_ y ese placer tan grande que era invadirlo y abandonarlo una y otra vez, su miembro no soportaría mucho más. Llegaba al límite.

—Voy a correrme—anunció en algún momento.

El delantero mexicano sabía lo que significaba eso, sí que esperó ansioso la eyaculación de su amante, quería sentir sus entrañas repletas de la calidez del líquido que vendría de David. Finalmente explotó. Un líquido blanco resbalaba entre sus muslos con restos de excremento, era asqueroso pero ¿qué importaba? Además, aún no terminaba. David era consciente de esto último, así que utilizó su boca para que su pareja terminara como él. Su lengua recorría el miembro erecto desde la base hasta la punta mientras con sus manos masajeaba los testículos de Javier, la punta de la lengua se encargaba con maestría del glande recorriendo cada centímetro para luego ser cubierto por la boca del español. Y Javier se corrió.

Se recostaron con la espalda sobre el colchón, sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente intentando normalizar su respiración, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y sus rostros poco a poco iban perdiendo el color carmín que se había estacionado sobre ellos desde que habían comenzado con aquella frenética muestra de amor. Todo a su alrededor se iba difuminando, estaban tan cansados como si hubieran jugado dos o tres partidos de futbol, sus parpados apenas podían mantenerse separados y en cualquier momento caerían rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Hay que ducharnos—dijo David intentando mantenerse despierto.

Sí, los padres de Javier llegarían en cualquier momento y no podrían explicar el desordenen su cabellera, sus labios hinchados y ese agotamiento extremo, quizás esto último podría adjudicarse a los entrenamientos.

Y Javier se obligó a incorporarse, le dolía un poco su entrada al caminar aunque había sido más incómodo el levantarse de la cama, además se sentía pegajoso y sabía que tenía excremento entre las piernas.

—Qué asco—dijo cuando entró en el baño.

En la cama, David ya había sido dominado por el mundo de los sueños.

 

 

 

—Buenas noches—dijo David antes de subir las escaleras.

La madre de Javier le respondió al español mientras su esposo sólo hacía un ademán con la mano, estaba hablando por teléfono con su familia en México. En la cocina, _Chicha_ lavaba los trastes usados en la cena, mientras el arquero avanzaba hasta su habitación. Ya lo alcanzaría.

La habitación seguía siendo tan fría, quizás un poco más que como era por la tarde, pero de alguna manera era uno de los lugares más reconfortantes que conocía. Se dirigió al closet resaque para buscar un pijama, tenía un par de cambios de ropa en la casa de los Hernández desde que sus estadías ahí se habían vuelto algo más o menos frecuente. Se quitó su ropa y la acomodó sobre la silla del escritorio que había en la habitación, luego se dirigió al baño donde se lavaría los dientes, entonces la puerta de su habitación y _el Chicharito_ entró.

David sonrió, ya no se sentía tan frío.

La cama los recibió con los brazos abiertos; _«buenas noches»,_ dijo David al oído del mexicano, quien se acurrucaba en su pecho, una ventaja de su estatura. Javier levantó su rostro y besó el cuello del madrileño.

—Buenas noches.

No eran solamente amigos, sólo lo sabían un puñado de personas que no se atrevían a encararlos; era una doble vida que los lastimaba, a ellos y a terceros, pero era la única forma que habían encontrado para estar juntos. Sí, quizás eran terribles personas, pero de muchas formas el mundo los obligaba a amarse a puerta cerrada, en la oscuridad, bajo la máscara de dos perfectas relaciones con dos hermosas mujeres y una gran amistad. «Es como un hermano», dirán alguna vez mordiéndose la lengua para no revelar una realidad. Pero esa noche no importaba, estaban juntos y al amanecer ya sería otro día, se las apañarían.

Ya leería Javier el mensaje de Lety.

_Tenemos que hablar_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme :D


End file.
